In forming and managing a communication area in mobile communications, reception quality (propagation conditions) of radio signals from neighboring base stations at various points in the communication area is measured and base station parameters are configured or reconfigured based on the measured reception quality. Normally, such configuration and reconfiguration of parameters are manually performed by field engineers. For example, when a complaint is received from a mobile user, a field engineer conducts a field survey to measure propagation conditions of radio signals and configures or reconfigures base station parameters based on the measured propagation conditions.
Meanwhile, the number of base stations is being increased to improve communication quality in a wider area. When a base station is newly installed, it is necessary to reconfigure parameters of neighboring base stations in addition to configuring parameters of the newly-installed base station.
Meanwhile, private base stations for closed subscriber groups are expected to be widely used. Basically, a private base station does not require configuration and reconfiguration of parameters by a field engineer. Still, however, when a private base station is installed, it is necessary to reconfigure parameters of neighboring public base stations.
Under such circumstances, it is expected that the workload of configuring and reconfiguring base station parameters becomes high and it becomes difficult to configure and reconfigure base station parameters solely by hand. For this reason, automatic configuration and reconfiguration of base station parameters are proposed (see, for example, “Dynamic Common Pilot Channel Power Adaptation Algorithm for WCDMA Systems”; Mori Shinichi, Matsuki Hideo, Okajima Ichiro, Umeda Narumi; Proceedings of the IEICE General Conference, 2005, B-5-8).